Of Stairwells and Confessions
by CutewithAcapital-Q
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't said anything about whats happened between them during the war...until Ron slips off the banister. Whoa! 1300 hits! I love you guys keep reading and keep reviewing!


Well obviously I don't own this, or would be selling for the millions its worth!! ;) LOL Enjoy!!

Attention Beta Readings/Grammar lovers!! I've gotten alot of reviews saying My grammar's alittle Wonky, so if you do find something wrong Please! tell me exactly where it is!!

The chapter Says Being Alone Has Its Advantages But I really wanted to call it Sometimes Hurting Your Head is the Best Way to Knock the Sense into It But the stupid space wouldn't let me fit all in there, But I can't say I Blame it it's a Frickin' long title Welll... I'm Going Shut up now... Cause thats Probalbly YOur telling me!... So Yeah Bye

'Kay I lied! Don't Forget to REview!

YEAH **1200 HITS !! I LOVe you ALL!!**

Ron sauntered down a corridor in the construction site that was once Hogwarts, his thoughts racing. It was late in the after noon and the sun pierced through the still broken and glassless windows. It had only been about a week since half the castle fell in the final battle with Voldemort, and the more important work to be done was completed. The rumble had been cleared out; most of the walls were up once more, and the staircases as well. Even in the midst of all the rebuilding, a mass funeral was held for all lost in the fatal war, including those before the battle like Harry's parents, Sirius, and even the Prewett brothers.

Walking now, alone, felt almost strange. Ron's hadn't been given a chance to think for himself what seemed a life time. In the battle he couldn't think at all. Then afterward he systematically shut down his emotions Harry's and his own sake. Now that he was oddly by himself he had a head ache of thoughts, and realized why he stayed with Harry. In his aimless wonderings, the wind was knocked out of him by a stair case banister. He cursed under his breath, for his already paining head.

He looked up curiously, at the grand marble banister, and then was granted a wonderful distraction. Suspiciously, Ron eyed the hall and stair case. With all the paintings off the walls, in repair, there were no witnesses. Deciding being alone had its advantages, Ron lumbered himself up, hopped on the slick polished surface, and swiftly slid down it. He was about three-quarters of the way down the stairs when he searched for the source of an echo of shoes on flag stone. He saw Hermione, marching through the hall below burdened with books.

His heart skipped beats, as his mind and body tensed. She glanced up uninterested at first, but her body flinched in surprise to the sudden company. As thoughts of worry and difficulty flooded Ron's head again, he lost track of what he was doing, completely lost balance, and fell over the other side of the banister.

"Whoa!"

'Please, please, don't have been her!' he yelled in his head, a painful heap on the ground. Halve the complications that run through him complied with Hermione, seeing as they hadn't ever actually gotten the chance to discuss the happenings between them. In all honesty Ron had a crippling need for her, which he knew he just couldn't voice.

"Ron? Are you Okay?"

'Damn' he thought to the confirmation of her voice.

"Ow," he signaled he was still alive. He winced open his eyes not for pain, but he just couldn't look at her.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" she asked, worried but in an awkward tone.

"No, I'm fine; I just need to let it pass," his pain, and feelings, though the latter would never pass, "library?"

"How'd you know?" she was more surprised by his attention.

"Where else do you go around here?" he joked weakly.

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to slide down the banister."

"Why?"

"It's been something I've always wanted to do," he defended dryly.

"Well it's a good thing you were only on the second floor."

"Well if you hadn't thrown me off balance!… it doesn't matter I'm fine."

"Then come on, stand up," Hermione's hand extended with a sigh. He faltered a look at her before taking it, and leaned into the electricity that passed between them. They stood in front of the opening beneath the staircase; Hermione abandoned her books at the flat end of the banister.

"Her- Hermione," Ron mustered out once, his thoughts hazed, and he suddenly couldn't speak, "Do you... are we…"

"Damnit, Ron!" Hermione suddenly exhaled in frustration, "We both know what you're going to say, so just say it. Because I love you, madly actually," she rambled through his aghast reaction, "And you're being so stubborn not to see it! So why don't you say it, say it and," her eyes searched for the inspiration to improvise, "push me under this stair well and snog me until there isn't a breath left in us!" Hermione's eyes held an out of place want, as tension released from her with every breath.

Ron was transfixed on her like a rabbit before a speeding car. In his stare he searched for the words of his reply.

"You… you… scare me," he started in a small rasp.

"Wow, okay," Hermione paled to chalk, and turned away, "That was bad, I guess I'll see you at Harry's wedding!" she franticly sputtered trying to walk away quickly.

"I wasn't finished!" He roared, stronger this time, clenching his fists at his sides, as if to hold his frustration under their control. They relaxed as she slowly returned to her spot, flushed by his authority.

"You scare me, the way you make me feel. You're the only thing that does this to me, ever. My feelings for you petrify me! Because I never once -with everything else going through me- I never once had the tiniest notion that you ever felt the same! I felt like I was wasting that feeling on a lost cause, but I couldn't stop, because your bloody everywhere! It's destroying my sanity! I think I might have a stroke one day! And you want to know the craziest part? I want to feel that way, having you in my life; it's what gets me up in the morning! To- to- have you irritate me the way you do, the way you run my mind ragged, to wrack my brain over and over to decide how to tell you this! I need that feeling!"

He panted to a finish. Hermione stood motionless and stared wide-eyed to the point that she couldn't blink, yet letting tears stream her face, one at a time.

"And then, that!" Ron began again at Hermione's speech, "You confuse me to no limits. I've never heard you say anything like that, and I don't think you ever have to anyone else. There's this completely different side of you that I don't know… but I like it."

In a fluid motion he led her backward into the dark cover of the stairwell to the wall, a hand at her waist and the other laced into the roots of her hair just behind her ear, hungrily kissing her.

Okay I had a really hard time writing Ron's Monologue so I would love some feed back! there Was sooo much I wanted to put in it but then it would ten million years long. So please tell me what you thought!


End file.
